


Job Killer

by DepressedOnion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Dave Strider has a pain kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Frottage, Humanstuck, Karkat Vantas is a little shit, M/M, Meenah's mentioned a few times, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedOnion/pseuds/DepressedOnion
Summary: "The only thing keeping you on the call was the cup of coffee to your right. And, you know, the omega in between your legs, trying to get you fired. He wasn't doing anything particularly distracting yet, just rubbing your thighs and hips, but you know him, and you know he never settles for mildly distracting."
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117
Collections: Quarantinestuck (NSFW)





	Job Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AllDaveKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat) in the [QuarantinestuckNSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/QuarantinestuckNSFW) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Two characters are working from home due to quarantine. One of them is on a Zoom call for work, and the other decides to get frisky with them under the desk. Make them cum while they're on the call-- and they can't mute/turn off video.

Karkat Vantas was going to be the death of you. 

Absolutely no exaggeration, he was going to kill you dead. 

You didn't do much more than raise an eyebrow at him when he crawled underneath your desk a moment ago, too distracted with the video call you were on. 

Your boss had insisted on having this meeting over video chat, even though it could have easily been done with a single email, as he so often did. It's already been 2 hours, and you've contemplated the pros and cons of quitting your job for most of it. 

The only thing keeping you on the call was the cup of coffee to your right. And, you know, the omega in between your legs, trying to get you fired. He wasn't doing anything particularly distracting yet, just rubbing your thighs and hips, but you know him, and you know he never settles for _mildly distracting._

You glare down at him, but he just keeps pressing soft patterns into your thighs.  
"What're you doing?" You whisper, placing a hand over the mic on your headset. 

"Nothing." He grins, nipping at the inside of your thigh. You hiss, but he just laughs, rubbing at the spot like he's innocent. 

"Mr. Strider? Are you alright?"  
Your boss's voice echoes through your headset, snapping your attention back to the call. 

"Yes! 'M fine." You sit up a little straighter and try to focus, but Karkat throws that entire idea out the window when he bites you again. You try to nudge him away, but he just chuckles beneath you, all carefree and teasing. 

"Can I, Dave?" The bastard's voice is breathy, seductive, and still a hell of a lot louder than it should be, but, because you're weak, you throw away your pride and nod at him. 

You just know Karkat's grinning like the cat with the canary when you raise your hips up a little so he can pull off your pants. He doesn't touch your dick at first, just presses soft, fleeting kisses to your thighs instead.

He's teasing, and even if you should be grateful you're getting impatient. You try to guide his head forward, but he doesn't budge, taking his time making hickeys on your thighs. It's annoying, sure, but you have to admit that it feels good. Then Karkat _bites_ your thigh. _Hard._

Hard enough to make you groan, which draws the attention of your boss, yet again. 

"Mr. Strider. If you feel there's something else you would rather be doing right now, feel free to leave the call." His words are sharp, and you sink just a little in your seat. 

"No sir, sorry." 

_Jesus._  
You've never been more grateful for your shades, because when Karkat takes all of you inside his mouth at once your eyes would probably give away exactly what was going on. 

You let them slip closed and focus on keeping the rest of your face composed while Karkat's hot mouth surrounds your cock. His sharp teeth scrape along it, leaving dark red lines that throb with each breath you take. He finally, finally pulls off and lets you breathe after another moment. 

"-Strider, what ideas do you have? A co-worker of yours, Meenah, asks. She's grinning far too widely to be ignorant- she's asking you on purpose. You curse her under your breath, stammering out a response.  
"Um, we could raise the staff? More staff would mean we could make more products, to pay off the extra expenses?" Your voice is shaky at best, wrecked at worst, but no one seems to notice it too much. They go on to discuss it while you try not to fall apart at the seams- a familiar heat pooling in your gut. 

Karkat seems to have gotten tired of waiting, because he takes you down his throat again, swallowing around it. You tighten your grip in his hair, holding his head there for a moment. He lets you, staying still and sucking every once in a while, and that alone sends waves of heat up your spine. 

You're not going to last long like this, but the very last thing you want to do is cum in front of your boss and co-workers, so you try to hold off for as long as possible. 

Karkat couldn't give less of a fuck about your boss and co-workers.

He's absolutely intent on making you cum, whether you want to or not. He sucks and bites and digs his claws into your thighs, pressing each and every one of your buttons to get you on the edge. 

He moans around you, sending hot spikes of pleasure down your spine. You squeeze your eyes shut and focus on not coming, but Karkat just spreads your legs wider and sucks harder, stubborn as ever. He actually bites the very base of your dick- and that's what pushes you over the edge. You fall apart like a coiled string, hips jerking up into Karkat's mouth as he swallows and sucks you down from your high. 

You shove a hand over your mouth, just in time to muffle the whine that leaves your lips. You hunch over, both to hide your face and to try and ride out the harsh shudders wracking your body. It's hard to keep quiet, and you end up biting your hand to stifle even the tiniest of whimpers. 

You try to get your breathing under control, blinking back overwhelmed tears. You just came on a call with your boss. Jesus _Christ._

Your breathing stutters, and when you can finally see again you're high is immediately interrupted. Every single person on the call is staring at you. Some with knowing smiles and others with concerned eyes, either way they noticed something, and either way you're fucked. 

Your boss looks you over and pinches the bridge of his nose, then flat out exits the call. 

"Holy fuck," Meenah giggles. "Dave, did you really just jack off on a work call?" 

Yeah, you're fucked. There's no way you'd be able to speak without proving her point, so you just flip her off and exit the call. (Gimme an 'F!' gimme a 'U!' gimme a 'C!' gimme a 'K!')

You can feel Karkat's grin pressed into your thighs, even before you look down to glare at him. He starts to snicker, grinning up at you, and God damn it you can never stay mad at him. He looks so fucking proud of himself, it's adorable.  
You lean back, reaching down to ruffle Karkat's hair. 

He hums and leans into your hand, still grinning like he won the god damned lottery.  
"You little shit." You say, still breathless. "You probably got me fired." Karkat just shrugs and gives your dick one last kiss before pushing his way out from under the desk. 

"They won't fucking fire you. Just say your heating Omega got a little carried away." You raise an eyebrow at him, taking in his scent. There's no way he went into heat and you missed it- you've been with Karkat long enough to know when he goes into heat. Just in case, though, you ask. _"Are_ you?"  
He grins and settles himself in your lap. "Nope, still got another week. 'M just horny." 

You shake your head at him and sigh, leaning your head forward to kiss his neck. He groans, and practically turns to mush in your arms when you suck a new hickey over his mating bite. "Still horny." He breathes, rolling his hips into your leg. 

You can't help but smirk at him. Honestly, it's got to be a talent for him to still be so bossy, even while rutting against your thigh. 

But you're still just as weak as before, so you help him pull his sweatpants down to give him easier access. 

Karkat takes the hint and presses his hips down, whining at the friction. He sets a pace, soft moans and whimpers falling from his lips, muffled by your neck. 

After a moment, Karkat's soft sighs and whimpers turn into guttural moans and loud whines, and you know he's close. He scratches red lines into your chest and speeds up, head falling back as a moan rips from his throat, and it's so loud and desperate you can't help but lean forward and bite his neck, right on the mating bite. He actually screams, hips stuttering as he cums, a whisper of your name on his lips. 

"Dave..." He sighs, leaning against your chest. It takes a while for his breathing to slow, and when it does Karkat's already half asleep.  
You just smile and carry him to the bed, pulling the blanket up over the both of you. 

Karkat curls into your chest, and you can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> gOSH I loved this prompt and writing it was so much fun. Emi's prompts are so good and I'm glad I got a chance to fill one. Feel free to point out any errors in this- I was pretty lazy while editing this lol


End file.
